New Family : Remake
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Rasa sayang itu mendadak muncul di dalam dadanya, entah karena ia ditakdirkan lahir dengan jiwa kakak dari dalam dirinya atau karena hal yang lain, membuatnya mengatakan hal yang akan merubah kehidupannya bersama keempat adiknya itu. - Asian Five with OC - Remake dari New Family dulu - Happy Reading!


"Terima kasih untuk kerja keras hari ini!"

"Terima kasih kembali! Aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Lelaki berabut hitam panjang itu berseru 'ya' lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah restoran sederhana yang selalu dikunjungi banyak orang itu, ia adalah salah satu juru masak yang menghindangkan makanan lezat yang terkenal di objek wisata pegunungan dan kolam air panas tersebut. Karena jatah kerjanya hanya sampai pukul 5 sore membuatnya harus selesai saat itu juga dan digantikan juru masak yang lain.

"Sepertinya tadi bahan makanan habis, aku harus beli dulu aru.." dirinya yang semula berjalan menuju ke arah rumahnya pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menghampiri toko sayuran yang buka di dekat restorannya ini.

Tepat jam setengah enam ia sudah sampai di perkampungan rumahnya yang terletak 2 kilometer di bawah restorannya tempat bekerja, kedua tangannya telah menenteng satu kantung plastik berisi bahan-bahan untuk dimasak beberapa hari ke depan, karena di rumah ia memiliki 4 adik yang harus ia beri makan dengan bergizi, maka Wang Yao – nama lelaki berambut hitam panjang – tersebut membeli persediannya cukup banyak pula.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

Genre : Family and Drama

Rating : T

Warning : Human Name, OC!, AU, typo(s), gajeness, dan lain-lainnya menyusul.

Fanfic ini adalah pembaruan dari fanfic New Family yang sudah lama hiatus itu, ceritanya sedikit beda dari New Family yang sebelumnya, jadi kalian tetap harus baca yaa~

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

"Aku pulang!" serunya tidak terlalu keras sesampainya kekediamannya yang tak begitu luas dan juga tidak begitu kecil tersebut.

"Selamat datang Gege!" seru wanita berambut coklat panjang bergelombang tersebut seraya menghampiri Yao dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya, "Sini biar aku dan Jia-ge yang memasak, Yao-ge mandi dan istirahat sana." Ujarnya seraya mengambil belanjaan dari tangan Yao lalu berjalan dengan riang menuju ke dapur.

"Aku lupa jika hari ini adalah giliran kalian yang memasak.." ujar Yao seraya mendudukan dirinya di meja makan, manik hitam kecoklatannya melihat kedua adik termudanya yang dengan cekatan memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan kedua orang lain yang tidak ia lihat batang hidungnya.

"Dimana Kiku dan Yong soo? Jangan bilang kalau mereka belum pulang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Wang Xiao Mei mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, "Nggak tahu, dapet kuliah sore mungkin."

"Kalau kuliah sore mereka pasti bakal bilang dulu sebelumnya." Ujar Yao seraya menghela nafasnya, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam rumah, berniat untuk membersihkan diri seraya bergumam kesal dengan tingkah kedua adiknya yang lain.

Mei pun hanya melirik sekilas lalu tertawa kecil, "Padahal Kiku-ge sama Yong Soo-ge sudah pada besar, khawatirnya sampai segitunya.." ujarnya pelan kepada Jia long yang juga berfikiran sama.

Lelaki yang penampilan luarnya berbeda dengan dirinya yang sebenarnya itu hanya menghela nafas seraya mengaduk masakan yang tengah ia masak, "Yao-ge memang seperti itu..." balasnya tak kalah pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, hidangan berupa sup dan juga beberapa gorengan lainnya telah dihidangkan dengan cantik di meja makan, kedua remaja yang masih duduk di bangku sma itu pun mendudukan dirinya di meja makan seraya menunggu kakak-kakak mereka untuk makan malam bersama.

"Aku pulang!"

"Aku pulang..."

Dari arah depan terdengar suara kedua kakak mereka yang lain, wajah mereka terlihat kelelahan walaupun tidak kentara, khususnya untuk remaja berusia 19 Tahun yang selalu bersemangat setiap harinya itu.

"Kenapa pulangnya sore sekali? Malas tahu kalau harus dengar Yao-ge ceramah 3 jam penuh gara-gara ini.." keluh Mei seraya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja makan.

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan secara detail, intinya tadi ada kecelakaan saja di dekat jembatan Gioku, jalanan menjadi macet karenanya." Jelas sang kakak kedua.

"Hiyaaa~" sang kakak ketiga pun merenggangkan badannya yang kaku lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa ruang keluarga yang memang dekat dengan meja makan dan dapur, "Capek sekali... Besok kau yang harus menggoncengku Kiku..."

Kakak kedua yang bernama Kiku itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kalau Yao-ge dengar kau tidak memanggil Kiku-ge tanpa embel-embel 'kakak' pasti kau bakalan dimarahin loh..." ujar Mei kemudian.

"Yah kan Yao-hyung nggak ada di si-"

"Aku mendengarnya aru."

Sontak Mei dan Yong Soo pun memandang ke sumber suara dan melihat sang kakak tertua tengah memandang mereka berdua – lebih tepatnya Yong Soo – yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai, "Dari mana saja kalian berdua?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Ada kecelakaan di dekat jembatan Gioku, jalanan menjadi padat, sulit sekali memaksa untuk menyalip," jelas Kiku yang telah mempersiapkan keperluan mandi lalu berjalan melewati Yao dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Singkat sekali. Namun Yao yang sudah biasa mendengar penjelasan singkat seperti itu tidak terlalu memusingkannya dan lebih memilih untuk menghampiri Yong Soo yang masih bermalas-malasan di atas sofa.

"Cepat mandi di kamar mandi belakang, jangan sampai bau busukmu mengganggu makan malam kita." ujar Yao dengan sadisnya.

Yong Soo pun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tetapi tetap melakukan apa yang diperintah sang kakak, mungkin pemuda hiperaktif itu tidak terlalu banyak komentar karena kelelahan.

Sebelum cerita di lanjut, ada baiknya karakter-karakter utama ini diperkenalkan terlebih dahulu...

Anak pertama sekaligus yang tertua bernama Wang Yao, memiliki darah murni Cina, umurnya baru 24 Tahun, semenjak ayah mereka meninggal 4 Tahun yang lalu dialah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Seharusnya saat ini lelaki berambut panjang itu telah menyabet gelar dokter karena ia sempat berkuliah hingga semester 5 di jurusan kedokteran, tetapi karena sesuatu hal membuatnya berhenti berkuliah dan bekerja di restoran tersebut hingga saat ini.

Anak kedua bernama Honda Kiku, walaupun akta kelahiran dan Ijazahnya menyantumkan nama Wang Kiku, ibunya adalah seorang Jepang asli yang menikah dengan lelaki Cina yang sekaligus ayah dari Yao. Simpelnya, mereka memiliki ayah yang sama tetapi berbeda ibu. Sebentar lagi umurnya akan menginjak 21 Tahun, seorang mahasiswa akhir jurusan manajemen yang sudah memasuki tahap skripsi alias bakalan lulus – kalau skripsinya kelar –

Anak ketiga yang paling hiperaktif ini bernama Im Yong Soo, nama Cinanya adalah Wang Soo. Hampir sama seperti Kiku, ia memiliki seorang ibu yang berdarah Korea yang menikah dengan seorang lelaki Cina yang juga ayah dari Yao dan Kiku. Seorang mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan Bahasa Korea.

Mereka berdua – Kiku dan Yong Soo - berada di Universitas yang sama yang berada jauh di kota, setiap hari mereka berboncengan menggunakan sepeda motor yang mereka pinjam dari seorang kakek baik hati bernama Jiang, karena Engkong Jiang sendiri sudah tua dan jarang menggunakan sepeda motor, resikonya mereka harus membeli bensinnya sendiri dan merawat sepeda motor tersebut secara rutin.

Anak keempat yang kepribadiannya kadang berubah-ubah itu bernama Wang Jia Long, umurnya 17 Tahun dan sebentar lagi akan lulus dari bangku SMA. Kenapa kepribadiannya bisa berubah-ubah? Semua akan terjawab di alur cerita fanfic ini. Hobinya adalah bermain petasan, seluruh desa sangat tahu dengan kesukaannya tersebut, entah mengapa Jia merasa sangat senang mendengar dan melihat petasan atau pun kembang api.

Anak kelima sekaligus perempuan sendiri di antara keluarga Wang bernama Wang Xiao Mei, umurnya satu tahun dibawah Jia, sekarang duduk di kelas 2 SMA di sekolah yang sama dengan Jia. Karena perbedaan umur mereka yang kecil terkadang membuat banyak orang menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, bahkan Mei pernah dilabrak oleh seorang gadis yang mengaku kekasih Jia karena kesalahpahaman ini.

...lagi pula mana mungkin Jia mengurusi hal-hal macam percintaan, batin Mei dalam hati.

Kembali ke waktu saat ini, mereka semua pun telah siap di meja makan dan memulai makan malam mereka yang penuh dengan kesunyian..

...ya di menit awal makan malam masih berlangsung seperti makan malam biasa... Tapi setelah itu...

"Serangggg!"

"Jangan ambil udangnya!"

"Masih ada Mei.."

"Kiku! Ambilkan aku Wonton! Nggak sampai nih!"

"Ambil sendiri."

"Aiyaa! Jangan rakus aru! Kasihan Jia Long yang kebagian sedikit!"

"Itu mah deritanya! Siapa cepat dia dapat!"

"Yong Soo! Jangan kebanyakan aruu!"

"Jia-ge ini aku ambilin.."

"Uwahhh masakan kalian berdua memang enakk! Aku makan ini lagi yaa~"

"Itu buat Kiku-ge! Kembaliin!"

Kalian salah besar jika berfikir keluarga besar ini akan memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang, memang sih negara asia terkenal dengan kesopanannya, tetapi apakah semuanya?

Jawabannya ya NGGAK LAH!

Pada akhirnya meja makan yang semula rapi itu mendadak menjadi kapal pecah seusai makan malam.

"Aku nggak mau bersihin! Kalian semua wajib bersihin kekacauan ini aru!" ujar Yao kesal melihat keadaan meja makan yang begitu kacau balau ini.

"Baik Gege sayang!" seru mereka semua kecuali Kiku tentunya, ia hanya menghela nafasnya lalu mulai membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka perbuat, namanya juga orang kelaparan, tapi sepertinya kali ini terlihat sedikit berlebihan.

Walaupun begitu, dalam hati Yao ia merasa senang melihat pemandangan ini, dimana adik-adiknya mau hidup rukun satu sama lain walaupun berbeda ibu. Dirinya, Mei, dan juga Jia adalah saudara kandung, mereka berasal dari ibu yang sama sedangkan Kiku dan Yong Soo adalah saudara tiri beda ibu saja.

"Tadi aku beli petasan sama kembang api loh! Ayo main!" ajak Yong Soo seraya memperlihatkan kantung pastik berisi benda yang sangat di sukai Jia Long itu, yang di ajak pun menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat dan berlari keluar rumah bersama Yong Soo.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara petasan pun terdengar dari depan halaman rumah keluarga Wang. Terdengar pula suara tapak kaki yang berdatangan ke halaman rumah, yang Yao ketahui sebagai tapak kaki teman sebaya Jia Long maupun Yong Soo, begitu juga dengan anak-anak kecil yang sudah biasa bermain dengan mereka.

"Main di lapangan desa saja! Biar tambah seru!"

"Apa main di depan rumah Engkong Galak itu aja ya?"

"Ayo! Siapa takut!"

"Hyung! Aku sama Jia pergi yaaa!"

Yao yang mendengar dari dalam rumah pun hanya menghela nafas pelan, yah karena besok hari minggu ia akan membiarkan adiknya yang lupa umur itu untuk bermain, lagian hal seperti ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan setiap malam minggu.

"Kau tidak ikut bermain Kiku? Nggak apa-apa lohh.." godanya kepada sang adik yang hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau Yong Soo-ge sampai ngajak Jia-ge main petasan di luar, jadi game kalian sudah tamat ya?" tanya Mei kemudian kepada Kiku yang langsung saja menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yang membuat orang lain percaya jika Kiku dan Yong Soo bersaudara adalah kesukaan mereka akan bermain game, mereka bahkan rela menyisihkan uang jajan dan menabung bersama-sama untuk membali PS 4 yang harganya setara dengan kebutuhan hidup mereka beberapa tahun.

Kadang-kadang pula mereka diajak bermain tetangga sebelah yang juga hobi sekali bermain game-

"Kiku! Yong Soo! Main yok!" yang dibicarain pun akhirnya nongol pula, tanpa permisi seorang lelaki yang sebaya dengan Jia Long ini masuk ke dalam rumah dengan semangat berapi-api, semangat malam minggu untuk bermain juga.

"Nggak tahu ya kalau Yong Soo-ge main petasan sama Jia-ge dan kawan-kawannya, di lapangan desa kalau nggak salah denger." Sahut Mei yang kini tengah asyik menonton drama percintaan di televisi, kalau sudah begitu Yao maupun Kiku yang juga duduk di ruang keluarga pun tidak bisa mengganggu Mei.

"Ohh suara petasan tadi ya.. Kalau begitu Kiku saja! Ayok!"

Kiku menggelengkan kepalanya, "Malas, main petasan aja sana." Ujarnya pelan, ia sudah lelah gara-gara terkena macet tadi, rasanya ia sangat malas sekali saat ini.

"Tumben nggak mau... Ya sudah aku ajak yang lain saja!" dan tanpa aba-aba pula lelaki itu pergi dari rumah keluarga Wang. Yao sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah ajaib tetangganya itu, lagian sudah sejak kecil mereka berteman dengan lelaki itu dan juga kakak-kakaknya yang kini sudah kerja dan berkeluarga semua.

Mereka menjalain kehidupan berkeluarga dan bertetangga dengan baik, kehidupan yang mereka jalani memang seperti ini setiap harinya, walaupun begitu Yao sudah sangat menikmati sekali kehidupannya ini.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Udara pagi hari ini terasa sangat sejuk setelah hujan menguyur desa pegunungan nan hijau ini dengan derasnya, kesejukan desa ini tentunya tidak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Wang Yao yang sedang libur kerja di hari minggu untuk berlari-lari pagi.

"Aku mau ikut Hyung!" seru Yong Soo keras seraya menghampiri Yao yang sudah bersiap-siap di depan rumah, ia sendiri hanya menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur.

Yao hanya mengangguk pelan, "Tumben, ada angin apa kamu mau lari-lari pagi? Biasanya masih molor di kamar aru.." ujarnya benar-benar heran.

Yong Soo menepuk-nepuk dadanya seraya membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga, "Mulai saat ini aku ingin hidup sehat! Aku juga ingin memiliki tubuh kuat sepertimu Hyung!"

"Alasan aja itu gege! Yong Soo-ge ikut lari-lari pagi buat godain cewek lagi!" tiba-tiba Mei pun datang, "Aku juga mau ikut lari-lari pagi sama Gege, sekalian mampir ke tokonya Engkong Jiang ya, mau beli jepit rambut nih!"

"Kamu sama aja gitu!" Yong Soo pun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari duluan sebelum adik perempuannya itu menyambit dirinya dengan sepatu yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"Dasar gege paling nyebelin!" Mei mendengus kesal lalu menggunakan sepatunya kembali, rambut panjangnya yang biasa ia gerai kali ini ia kuncir ekor kuda.

"Kami bertiga mau lari-lari pagi dulu ya~ Jangan lupa rumah dibersihin, nanti kalau sempat bakalan gege bantu." Sedangkan Yao sibuk berbicara dengan dua penghuni rumah lainnya yang hanya menjawab dengan gumaman sebagai balasannya.

Mereka bertiga pun mulai berlari-lari pagi mengelilingi desa, sesuai dugaan Mei, Yong Soo memang hanya ingin menebarkan ke-playboy-an nya kepada gadis-gadis desa yang dengan bodohnya terkena pesona Yong Soo yang menurut mereka mirip Oppa-Oppa Korea. Btw, Yong Soo memang keturunan orang Korea kan?

Tak lupa juga Mei yang meminta mampir ke toko Engkong Jiang untuk membeli jepit rambut, toko dari kakek yang selalu berbaik hati meminjami sepeda motor itu memang menyediakan berbagai macam kebutuhan penduduk desa, maka dari itu toko ini tidak pernah sepi dari pembeli.

"Dulu saat Baba mu berusia sama sepertimu, dia sudah punya dua istri loh, lah kamu kapan?" Yao pun hanya tertawa kaku seraya mengibas-ibaskan sebelah tangannya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang desa selalu menanyakan hal ini kepada dirinya.

'Memang kenapa kalau Baba menikah di usia muda, masa aku harus niru sih?' batin Yao swetdrop, "Baba kan memang sudah sukses sejak muda, kalau aku kan masih kerja sambilan di restoran, lagian masih ada adik-adik yang harus aku rawat.." ujarnya seraya tertawa kecil.

"Aku bisa jaga diri sendiri kok!" Mei pun menimpali percakapan kedua orang itu, kedua tangannya telah membawa dua kantung plastik berisi belanjaannya.

"Loh katanya beli jepit saja? Kok sampai dua kantung?"

"Yah aku baru inget kalau kuncirku banyak yang hilang, oh bedak sama parfumku juga mau habis, hehehe sekalian beli hehehe.."

Wanita dan dunia belanjanya.

Yao hanya memutar bola matanya bosan lalu kembali meneruskan lari-lari paginya diikuti Mei yang masih cengesan disampingnya. Mei yang semula ingin berbicara pun mendadak menghentikan niatannya, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sana dan ke mari, mencari seseorang yang seharusnya ikut serta dalam olah raga pagi ini.

"Yao-ge, si nyebelin itu sekarang ada di mana?"

Yao pun menghentikan larinya lalu ikut celingukan ke sana ke mari, mencari keberadaan cecengguk yang satunya.

"Kyaa~ Yong Soo Oppa keren deh~"

"Aku ini memang paling keren diantara saudaraku tahu~"

"Mau main ke rumah nggak? Nanti aku bikin kue loh~"

"Eh enak aja! Oppa mau ke rumahku tahu!"

"Oppa! Aku sudah bikinin kue favoritmu loh~"

"Oppa!"

"Oppa!"

"Oppa!"

Yao dan Mei pun swetdrop di tempat.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang pada mereka kalau Gege nyebelin itu playboy.." ujar Mei seraya terkikik kecil melihat teman-teman wanitanya itu menjadi salah satu fans girl kakaknya itu.

Sedangkan Yao hanya bisa memijat keningnya yang mendadak pening, ke-playboy an Yong Soo memang menurun dari ayahnya sih, jadi ia tidak terlalu kaget.

"Tinggal saja dia aru.." ujarnya kemudian lalu kembali berlari-lari kecil.

"Gege! Kami tinggal ya!" seru Mei kepada Yong Soo lalu mengikuti sang kakak tertua berlari.

Setelah lama berlari, mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri di pinggir sungai yang tepat berada di bawah jalan raya melewati sedikit pepohonan, mereka berdua telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Jahat banget kalian ninggalin orang keren ini!" seruan Yong Soo dari atas jalan sana sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh kedua orang yang sudah sibuk menikmati kesegaran air sungai ini.

Mei hanya menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kembali membasuh wajahnya dengan air sungai, kedua kakinya pun ia rendamkan ke dalam sungai. Yao disebelahnya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Yong Soo pun menghampiri mereka dengan wajah bersungut-sungut lalu ikut merendamkan kakinya di sebelah Mei, "Huwaaa segarnyaa~" serunya kegirangan.

Mereka bertiga pun menikmati dinginnya air yang menerpa kaki mereka, suara kicauan burung dan aliran sungai yang lumayan deras karena hujan kemarin malam menjadi penenang pikiran mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku dengar-dengar kalau korban kecelakaan kemarin tidak ada yang selamat, mobil dan seluruh orang di dalamnya terbakar." Ujar Yong Soo kemudian, ia memang orang yang tidak betah untuk diam berlama-lama.

"Lah, masa benar-benar sampai menjadi abu? Jadi mayatnya yang tidak bisa di evakuasi dong? Gimana kalau gentayangin desa kita?" Mei pun menjadi parno akan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tetap saja bisa di evakuasi Mei, walaupun hanya tulangnya saja. Lagian hantu itu tidak ada, itu hanya khayalan orang penakut sepertimu." Balas Yao santai. Tangannya pun langsung saja melindungi kepalanya yang hampir dipukul oleh sang adik sebagai balasannya.

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang, mungkin di rumah Kiku dan Jia uring-uringan karena membereskan rumah sendiri-"

"Tapi aku masih ingin di sini~"

"Gege juga harus masak sarapan untuk kalian.."

Mei pun memasang wajah kecewa, sedangkan Yong Soo di sebelahnya hanya menepuk pundaknya pelan lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Nanti sore kencan sama aku di sungai ini gimana? Bagus kan?"

"Lebih baik aku sama Jia-ge dari pada sama kamu!" Mei pun memalingkan wajahnya lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu yang tidak sengaja ia lihat barusan.

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan mendekati sebuah batu besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan seketika jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di penglihatannya.

"Gege..." panggil Mei lirih kepada kedua kakaknya itu,"A-ada tangan..."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Yong Soo merasa kurang jelas.

Mei menunjuk sesuatu di balik bongkahan batu sungai yang lumayan besar tersebut, sebuah tangan terlihat mengapung di dekat batu itu.

Kedua orang lainnya yang melihat hal itu menegukkan ludahnya kaku,entah kenapa aura mistis tiba-tiba saja terasa di sekeliling mereka.

Hei? Hantu itu tidak ada kan?

"Hyung harus melihatnya."ucap Yong Soo cepat, ingin rasanya ia segera pergi dari sungai ini tetapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan keinginannya.

Mei hanya menutup kedua matanya sembari menggenggam erat ujung kaos milik Young Soo.

Yao melayangkan pandangan kenapa-harus-aku dan Yong Soo pun membalas dengan pandangan karena-kau-kakak-kami, mau tak mau membuat Yao memastikannya dan berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati batu besar itu.

'Semoga aku masih hidup..' batinnya ketakutan, walaupun ia tidak mempercayai keberadaan hantu tetapi tetap saja ia merasa ngeri melihat tangan misterius itu terapung di sungai. Dengan cepat ia melihat pemilik tangan itu dan kedua matanya pun membelalak kaget.

"AIYAAAA...!" teriaknya.

Young Soo dan juga Mei yang mendengarnya segera menghampiri sang kakak dan melihat sosok misteris itu.

Seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu tengah bersender pada batu besar di belakangnya, darah terlihat mengalir membasahi wajah sang gadis yang diperkirakan masih berumur 12 Tahun itu, luka-luka lainnya pun terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya yang memucat.

Yao pun segera mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dari sungai lalu membawanya ke daratan, ia pun mendekatkan telinganya pada dada gadis itu, mencoba memeriksa kehidupan dari tubuh yang semakin mendingin tersebut.

"Masih berdetak! Ayo kita bawa gadis ini ke puskesmas desa!" Yao pun melepas jaketnya lalu menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh sang gadis misterius tersebut.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Gadis ini mengalami benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya, lengan kanan dan juga kaki kirinya mengalami patah tulang, aku masih bisa mengobati gadis ini untuk pertolongan pertama, tetapi kau harus memeriksakannya lebih lanjut di rumah sakit, peralatan di puskesmas ini tidak terlalu lengkap." Ujar dokter puskesmas itu setelah memeriksa keadaan sang gadis.

Keadaan sang gadis terlihat lebih normal dari pada sebelumnya, tubuhnya pun mulai menghangat dan nafasnya pun mulai teratur, mungkin saja nyawanya tidak akan tertolong jika Mei tidak menemukan kejanggalan di balik batu besar itu.

"Biarkan dia dirawat di sini sampai keadaannya membaik." Yao pun menghembuskan nafas lega, ia bersyukur masih sempat menyelematkan gadis kecil itu.

"Oh iya Yao, kau menemukan gadis ini di mana? Dia bukan saudaramu kan?" tanya sang dokter kemudian.

"Aku dan kedua adikku menemukannya di sungai, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ada di sana dengan kondisi terluka."

"Apa jangan-jangan dia korban kecelakaan waktu itu?"

"Kata Yong Soo tidak ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu karena korbannya pun terbakar di dalam mobil." Ujar Yao yang ikut-ikutan bingung dengan asal-usul sang gadis.

"Ah.. Lebih baik kau melapor kepada polisi atas kasus ini, nanti aku akan mengatakan tentang gadis ini ke kepala desa, gadis ini bisa di rawat oleh orang lain sesudah sembuh nanti."

Yao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu kembali memandang keadaan gadis kecil itu.

" _Kau anak tertua sekaligus kakak tertua mereka, Yao mau kan melindungi adik-adik Yao sampai besar nanti?"_

" _Tentu saja Yao mau! Yao sayang Kiku! Yao juga sayang Yong Soo! Yao juga akan menyayangi adik Yao yang akan lahir nanti!"_

Semenjak seluruh orang tuanya meninggal, dirinyalah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, dialah yang menjaga adik-adiknya, ia sudah terbiasa merawat adik-adiknya semenjak kecil karena itu ia merasa senang saja harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk memasakkan sarapan, bekerja keras untuk membiayai kehidupannya dan juga adik-adiknya.

Melihat gadis yang baru ditolongnya itu mengingatkannya pada saat Mei yang masih berusia 12 Tahun tiba-tiba saja terkena demam tinggi, gadis itu juga harus di rawat di puskesmas dan selalu merengek-rengek pulang.

Rasa sayang itu mendadak muncul di dalam dadanya, entah karena ia ditakdirkan lahir dengan jiwa kakak dari dalam dirinya atau karena hal yang lain, membuatnya mengatakan hal yang akan merubah kehidupannya bersama keempat adiknya itu.

"Biar aku saja yang merawatnya, aku akan merawatnya sampai identitasnya berhasil diketahui."

"Hah?" Dokter itu melayangkan pandangan tak percaya, "Kau mau merawat gadis ini? Kau saja sudah kesusahan merawat adik-adikmu itu, sekarang mau ditambah lagi?"

Yao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah kesusahan merawat adik-adikku itu, gajiku cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan gadis ini, lagi pula aku juga tidak lagi membiayai sekolah adik-adikku karena mereka mendapat beasiswa penuh dari pemerintah." Ujarnya lagi.

"Tetapi kenapa Yao? Aku bisa minta penduduk lagi untuk merawatnya."

Lelaki itu mengendikkan bahunya seraya tersenyum, "Masalahnya akan semakin runyam jika penduduk desa tahu gadis misterius ini, anda kan tahu bagaimana pikiran kuno mereka, mereka bisa menganggap gadis ini jelmaan ini itu karena kemunculannya yang misterius apalagi kemarin baru saja terjadi kecelakaan di dekat-dekat sini."

Sang dokter pun tidak bisa lagi menyangkal perkataan Yao, dokter wanita itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah lalu kembali bertanya, "Tetapi cepat atau lambat penduduk desa akan tahu kan?"

"Tidak masalah, aku akan bilang pada mereka jika gadis ini adalah saudara jauhku dari pihak ibu, mereka tidak akan mencurigaiku karena hal itu," jawab Yao kemudian, "Tetapi jangan sampai dokter membocorkan masalah ini, aku akan tetap melaporkan kejadian ini kepada pihak kepolisian."

..

..

..

..

..

To Be Continue

 **? (F) : ? - 12 Tahun**

 **China : Wang Yao – 24 Tahun**

 **Japan : Honda Kiku – 21 Tahun**

 **S. Korea : Im Yong Soo – 19 Tahun**

 **Hongkong : Wang Jia Long- 17 Tahun**

 **Taiwan : Wang Xiao Mei - 16 Tahun**

Kalau di cerita aslinya, Korea memang harusnya yang paling muda kan? Tetapi di fanfic ini memang sengaja aku taruh Taiwan yang paling muda.

Jika masih ada yang bingung soal latar ceritanya, mereka itu tinggal di sebuah desa di dekat pegunungan, Yao kerja di restoran yang terletak di tempat pariwisata pegunungannya itu.

Kiku sama Yong Soo kuliah di kotanya yang cukup jauh dari desa, jadi setiap hari mereka harus naik sepeda motor untuk sampai ke Universitas mereka.

Rangkumannya saja, latar tempat fanfic ini ada di negara Tiongkok alias Cina yaa~

Reviewnya dong~~

 **Kirakira Holic**


End file.
